Designers aim to meet respective demands of a given implementation of a circuit. For example, in some implementations, an aim of a designer may be to provide interconnects of increased communications speeds capable of operating with associated electrical components, such as processors and memory, as the speeds of the respective components themselves continue to increase. Also, the amount of information needed to be communicated within a given circuit implementation may lead to circuit designs which utilize relatively high bandwidth interconnects. There is also a continuing desire in at least some applications for security of data communicated within a given circuit or between circuit components. In some arrangements, data content of information signals may be encrypted to provide increased security of the data content compared with unencrypted implementations.